


Это началось сразу

by FelisConcolor



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: У Моргана не было шанса.





	1. 1.1 — Крайняя агрессивность

            Это начинается сразу. Морган не замечает, что смотрит. Его взгляд постоянно, словно бы даже против воли обращается к Риду. Можно, конечно сказать, что Рид просто больше всех говорит, жестикулирует, привлекает внимание, но что делать если мальчишка, — что не выглядит даже на свой и без того юный возраст, — молчит, а Морган всё равно не в силах отвернуться?

            Они сталкиваются взглядами и Морган чуть вздрагивает. У мальчишки очень странные глаза. Пронизывающие.

            Моргану нравится идти рядом с ним, он невольно принюхивается и заводит разговор о навязчивых состояниях Гидеона. Рид смотрит в ответ и чуть щурится, Морган буквально видит недовольство, даже раздражение в его глазах. Риду нравится Гидеон, Риду не нравится, когда кто-то сомневается в способности его друга работать и он готов броситься в бой, но сейчас не место и не время, Хотчнер прерывает назревающую перепалку.

            Хотя Морган с удовольствием бы поцапался с Ридом. Это должно быть весело.

            — Доктор Рид эксперт... по всему, — произносит Хотчнер и Морган тихо смешливо фыркает и снова ловит недовольный взгляд мальчишки.

            Его так здорово бесить.

 

            Рид такой раздражающий. Крутится на стуле забравшись на него с ногами. Привлекает внимание и Морган снова смотрит. Ему остро необходимо отвлечься, и он подбрасывает в руках мячик-антистресс. Не то чтобы это сильно помогало.

            Чёртова юла.

            Да ещё спокойный такой. Морган ненавидит, когда работа идёт не по плану. Когда обсуждение ведётся лишь в чьей-то немного двинутой черепушке, а Риду словно бы наплевать. Он так легко принимает новые правила игры. Он что и мысли читать умеет? То есть ему нормально, что кто-то вот так взял и высказал, что они, блядь, готовы, хотя это совсем не так?!

            Риду нормально.

            Господи, как же он бесит, с этим своим блокнотиком в котором неясные каракули. Морган, заглянувший в его записи, ничего не может понять.

 

            Морган не знает, что у этого парня в голове. То есть. Он сидит где-то, в какой-нибудь странной позе в окружении хаоса, смотрит в пустоту и словно бы умер прямо так, сидя, ушёл из тела и забыл вернуться, а потом он просто приходит, крутя в худых пальцах разогнутую скрепку и у него уже готов ответ на головоломку.

            Морган готов признать, что немного восхищён.

            Ладно, чуть больше, чем немного.

            Работать с Ридом, на самом деле здорово. Он совсем другой, он мыслит... иначе. Это странно. Это интересно.

            Морган почему-то чувствует себя комфортно рядом с ним. Они находят разгадку вместе. Хотя, на самом деле Рид просто позволяет Моргану озвучить то, что сам он понял ещё до того, как в самом деле увидел скриншоты из видео. Отчего-то Моргана это не бесит.

            — Океан. — И взгляд с такого близкого расстояния.

            Морган кажется тонет.

 

            Они спешат на место, Рид сидит на заднем сидении и что-то быстро пишет в блокнот. Его мысли словно не помещаются в его гениальной голове и ему необходимо их куда-то девать. Если он не может высказать, то должен непременно записать.

            Они приезжают настолько быстро насколько это возможно. Всё уже закончилось. Вокруг снуют люди, стоит скорая. По сути, им тут уже нечего делать, да только присутствовать необходимо. Нужно будет писать отчёт.

            — Угадай, что значит «Гидеон», — спрашивает Хотч.

            — Могучий воин, — бросает Рид проходя мимо. Он как кот, любопытный, ему всё хочется осмотреть и пощупать. Он такой несуразный в объёмной куртке.

            Морган тихо смеётся.

            И как у этого мальчишки в голове помещается столько лишней информации?

 

            Рид спит беспокойно, наверное даже во сне его не отпускают мысли, он крепко обнимает куртку руками и ногами. Морган невольно думает, что дома, в детстве, он наверняка спал с большим плюшевым медведем. Трудно уходить от старых привычек.

            Морган в который раз просматривает материалы дела, никогда не может сразу отпустить, ему жизненно необходимо понять, что они сделали не так, где они ошиблись, где свернули с верного пути, чтобы в следующий раз сработать быстрее. В их работе иногда скорость — самое важное. От того, насколько быстро они будут думать зависят жизни. Рид снова шевелится, даже что-то неразборчиво бормочет во сне, а Морган нет-нет, да посматривает на него пока сам не засыпает, прижав к себе бумажную папку.

            Оставшийся полёт проходит в глухой тишине, где слышно лишь работу двигателей.


	2. 1.2 — Принуждение

            Рид постоянно чем-то занят, чем-то помимо работы, сейчас, например, он сидит перед шахматной доской и думает. Моргану кажется, что он может видеть, как над головой гения вьются мысли.

            Сосредоточенный.

            А потом возмущённый, потому что он не видит ходы, которые проговаривает Гидеон. Рид ненавидит что-то не знать, но пока он думает в пределах вон той стопки книг, он не сможет победить.

            Морган ему об этом и говорит и тут же получает недоумённый и немного раздражённый взгляд в ответ.

            Господи, запретите ему так смотреть.

 

            Рид буквально физически не способен прерваться. Он вытаскивает шахматную доску даже в самолёте, расставляет фигуры и одновременно с этим говорит, он держит в голове все материалы дела и постоянно анализирует. Вот уж кто действительно способен заниматься несколькими делами сразу, да так, чтобы качество результата не страдало.

            Морган спрашивает статистику по поджогам, потому что Рид выдаст её гораздо быстрее чем компьютер. Они все постепенно привыкают пользоваться его мозгами хотя это всё ещё немного странно. Морган первое время даже проверял полученные от Рида ответы, не верил, что кто-то может так...

            Сейчас уже привык, конечно.

 

            — Ты говоришь, как Рид, — произносит Морган и сам на мгновение замирает.

            Почему он вспомнил о нём? Почему он, чёрт возьми, постоянно о нём вспоминает к месту и нет?

            Почему он думает о Риде, даже когда разговаривает с Гарсией, почему при упоминании «ночи страстной любви» у него непременно всплывает Рид, что за странные ассоциации?

            Рид слышит своё имя и морщится, словно он может даже на расстоянии узнать о чём они говорят.

            Либо ему просто не нравится, когда кто-то говорит о нём за спиной. Особенно таким тоном.

            Всё это дело — жуткое. От него пахнет дымом и палёным мясом.

            Рид бросает шахматы, полностью отдавшись расследованию. Он удивительный, когда думает. Морган подсматривает в окошко кабинета где закрылся мальчишка. Он понимает, что это выглядит странно, но... в самом деле, что он может поделать?

            У Рида красивые беспокойные руки, он что-то пишет, потом крутится на стуле, снова возвращается к блокноту, просматривает видеозапись. Со стороны может показаться, что все его действия хаотичны. Это действительно так, только вот Риду хаос удивительным образом помогает думать.

            Морган уходит, когда слышит в коридоре шаги.

            В конце концов у него тоже есть работа.


	3. 1.3 — Нас не обманешь

            Хотч оставил Моргана в офисе и возможно, стоило порадоваться, простая безопасная работа, почти выходной, Гарсия, опять же, рядом, можно весело провести время за собиранием бомбы и болтовнёй на отвлечённые темы.

            Только вот Моргану без Рида внезапно не думается. Точнее... Не то чтобы совсем, но Морган буквально чувствует нехватку чего-то очень важного. Конкретно сейчас ему бы очень не помешал взгляд Рида, прямо из-за плеча. Он бы точно понял откуда эти лишние детали, которые, признаться, хочется уже просто выкинуть и забыть.

            Но нельзя.

            Голова раскалывается.

            Хорошо что Гарсия рядом, она хотя бы немного скрашивает это унылое ковыряние в мусоре.

 

            Когда звонит телефон, а на дисплее высвечивается: «Рид» Морган почему-то улыбается. Он ждёт пару секунд прежде чем ответить.

            — Гениальному парню понадобился скромный вояка?

            — Не такой уж ты и скромный, — ворчит в ответ. — И мне нужна Гарсия, она не отвечает. Я переслал на твою почту список имейлов. Проверьте, пока не закисли там от скуки.

            — О, мне нравится, когда ты командуешь, малыш.

            Морган уверен, что Рид сейчас красный, как помидор и не находит слов. Моргану нравится эта игра. Рид не воспринимает такие шутки и от этого доставать его хочется всё больше.

            — Выполни работу, — произносит коротко и отключается. В трубке короткие гудки.

            Морган смеётся и идёт распечатывать списки.

            У него внезапно нарисовалось отличное настроение.


	4. 1.4 — Ясный взгляд

            — Давай дуй, малыш, дуй! — весело подбадривает Дерек и не может удержать улыбку, что растягивает его губы. Рид спиной не видит, но точно слышит. Улыбка в каждом слове. Такая, раздражающая. Рид такие улыбки ненавидит, особенно от Моргана, но что поделать? Такова его участь сегодня, как именинника. Вместо подарков побольше сарказма.

            Свечи с приколом — тоже идея Моргана. Доставать Рида даже в мелочах уже становится дурной привычкой. Зависимостью.

            Двадцать четыре. Он бы ни за что ему столько не дал.

            Даже совершеннолетним назвал бы с большой натяжкой.

            О чём он и сообщает шутливо и получает новый раздражённый взгляд.

            Рид явно не понимает всех этих дурацких на его взгляд ритуалов связанных с надуманным праздником. «Что такого важного произошло двадцать четыре года назад?» буквально кричит весь его вид. Но смешная шапка и возможность весь день дразнить мальчишку. От этого никто не может отказаться, разве что начальство держится чуть в стороне, хотя Дерек был уверен, что они были готовы присоединиться в любую секунду.

            Рид ускользает при первой же возможности, но Джей-Джей не даёт ему долго увиливать, протягивает ему кусочек торта.

            От слов Хотча о том, что праздник окончен Рид чувствует такое всепоглощающее облегчение, что кажется это не удаётся скрыть. Он получает от Моргана лёгкий подзатыльник.

            — За что? — Он возмущён и раздосадован, и самую малость удивлён.

            — За то что не рад своему празднику, — охотно поясняет Дерек и дождавшись пока Рид встанет идёт за ним.

            — Я не не рад. Просто не понимаю... — сбивчиво начинает оправдываться и чуть притормаживает, чтобы Морган оказался рядом, а не за спиной.

            Ему не нравится, когда кто-то идёт след в след.

            — Тебе не нужно понимать, тебе нужно только наслаждаться.

 

            Они обсуждают доступные материалы дела. Рид пересказывает (он старается меньше цитировать дословно, за что его можно бесконечно благодарить) истории, которые были написаны чёрт знает когда. Рид усмехается нервно и говорит:

            — Видели бы вы, что выдаёт поиск на слово «Смерть».

            Видимо его действительно сильно впечатлил результат.

            — Рид, не удивительно, что у тебя нет девушки! — Морган смеётся и почему-то это звучит очень натянуто. Джей-Джей смотрит на Дерека крайне неодобрительно.

            Она явно что-то знает.

            Морган не чувствует, что сказал что-то не то потому что, серьёзно, кому может прийти в голову вбивать что-то подобное в поисковик? Кому, кроме их штатного гения?

            Рид, смущён и не только, какая-то неуловимая, немного горькая эмоция отражается на его лице, но исчезает слишком быстро. Её не удаётся разглядеть достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять. Моргану отчего-то неуютно, словно он выпил стакан полынного сока, как в какой-нибудь жуткой сказке о ведьме с пустошей.

            Моргау неуютно и он слишком резко огрызается.

            У Рида губы изгибаются в натянутой улыбке, но он не может удержать её и одного лишнего мгновения.

            — Мы умеем находить способы причинять друг другу боль, — весомо произносит Гидеон и Рид отворачивается.

            Морган думает, что стоит просто прекратить говорить. Это часто лучший выход.

            Молчание — золото.

 

            Между ними ощутимое напряжение. Если поднапрячь воображение его можно даже увидеть, как сизую дымку, нависшую над двумя людьми. Почему-то это мешает работать даже сильнее, чем если бы Морган как и раньше не мог отлепить от мальчишки взгляд. Сейчас он не смотрит, потому что...

            Он не знает почему.

            — Это странно, что я знал ту балладу? — спрашивает Рид и Морган морщится.

            Неужели он действительно так сильно задел мальчишку? Настолько, что он теперь спрашивает об этом у Эл. Эта мысль явно не давала ему покоя с того момента, как неосторожные слова Дерека прозвучали.

            — Я не знаю откуда ты знаешь и половину того, что знаешь, но я этому рада. Ты молодец.

            — Думаешь поэтому у меня нет девушки?

            — А ты кого-нибудь приглашал на свидание?

            Морган надеется, что теперь это перестанет быть проблемой. Всё что попадало в голову Рида оставалось с ним  навсегда, каждая мысль, каждая прочитанная книга, каждое произнесённое в его присутствии слово. Иногда какая-то мысль становилась навязчивой, — как это случилось со словами Дерека, зародившими в парне неуверенность, — и тогда Рид долго не мог её отпустить, как с теми злополучными шахматами.

            Он мог зациклиться надолго, но Эл, возможно, сейчас сделала то единственное, что нужно было. Объяснила всё просто и со стороны голой логики, так как мог принять Рид. Так как ситуация могла вписаться в его мир. Не заставляя мальчишку осознавать о себе что-то новое, а концентрируясь лишь на действиях, которые не были выполнены.

            Как нельзя играть в шахматы не вытащив игральную доску с фигурами, так нельзя найти девушку если не искать.

            Хотя Спенсер мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением. Лично он наверняка мог провести пару сотен партий только лишь в своей голове.

            С девушками так не получалось.

 

            — Поехали, Рид. — Морган чувствует необходимость коснуться и сначала делает, а потом думает, хотя нет, он просто делает, не думая.

            Рид не отстраняется, но и не реагирует. Не как отреагировал бы раньше.

            Морган предпочитает это не замечать. Так спокойнее.

            Они едут в тишине пока не добираются до места.

            — В стоге сена иголка будет заметна.

            Рид мыслит иначе. У него своя совершенно непостижимая логика и Морган улыбается. Он бы хотел пробраться ему в голову, чтобы понять, как именно он думает.

            Они заканчивают дело больше не разговаривая на личные темы, только по работе. Строго по делу.

 

            В самолёте Морган засыпает с беспокойными мыслями роящимися в голове, но едва ли он может с ними что-то сделать.

            Он налажал.

            Он, кажется действительно сильно налажал и теперь неизвестно что с этим делать.

            Идея извиниться в его голову, конечно же, не пришла.


	5. 1.5 — Разбитое зеркало

            — Что случилось с тобой и Джей-Джей на футболе? — заинтересованно спрашивает Морган. Ему действительно интересно.

            Ему, наверное, интересно всё, что связано с Ридом.

            После той неприятной истории на дне Рожденья они в какой-то момент решили, просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Не было того дня. Стёрли.

            Если бы всё на самом деле было так просто.

            — Большой секрет.

            Дерек отвлекается на коллегу и почти неосознанно флиртует с ней.

            — Тяжело тебе? — спрашивает Рид с неудовольствием наблюдая за девушками которые, хихикая и обсуждая что-то (кого-то) поспешили дальше по коридору.

            Дерек веселится и касается его спины. Дружески. Скользит рукой до плеча.

            Рид всегда зажимается, когда кто-то его трогает, и, наверное именно поэтому, Морган вновь и вновь нагло вторгается в его личное пространство.

            — Не так уж, — Дерек фыркает, чуть сжимая плечо Рида пальцами.

            — О чём ты? Усилий не прикладываешь, а женщины на тебя бросаются.

            — Не обсуждается, Рид.

            — Но в кодексе поведения не указано, что агентам запрещено общаться.

            — Мой кодекс выживания — никогда не связывайся с женщиной, которая носит оружие, — произносит весомо и подталкивает Рида к его рабочему месту.

            Спенсер незаметно выдыхает и открывает первую попавшуюся папку.

            Ему всё ещё очень сложно общаться с обычными людьми, то есть он привык разговаривать с такими же, как он сам, на этой же работе он вынужден контактировать с... больше всего с Морганом. Тип хулигана-старшеклассника. Именно такие как Морган доставляли больше всего проблем и Рид интуитивно старался держаться от них как можно дальше. Так было раньше, во всяком случае.

            С Морганом всё было странно.

            Он был...

            — Что ты там уже читаешь? У нас ведь нет дела.

            Рид фыркает, но встаёт и идёт к столу Дерека.

            Сам спросил, его никто не тянул за язык.

            Он крутит в пальцах маркер и начинает зачитывать с листа прямо на ходу, попутно выделяя необходимую информацию.

            Выделение помогает мозгу правильно сортировать данные, на чисто подсознательном уровне.

            — Ты заносишь в свою голову все дела, которые наш отдел когда-либо вёл?

            — Я начал с нераскрытых. Итак, жертва...

            — О боже, Рид...

            — Ты сам спросил.

            Спустя несколько минут голос Хотча говорящего о новом деле был буквально божественным проявлением. Спасением для всех раскаявшихся в дурацких вопросах.

            Хотя. Морган немного лукавил. Ему, на самом деле нравилось, как Рид говорит, как читает что-то, как жестикулирует или сводит брови глубоко задумавшись.

            Ему нравилось наблюдать за ним.

 

            Они обсуждают дело, Рид зачитывает письмо похитителя вслух. Вносит в свою память.

            Лучше любого компьютера. Надёжнее.

 

            Девчонка говорит что-то странное. Морган не из тех, кто верит в мистику. Что там, он даже комиксы супергеройские никогда не читал. Глупости это всё. Нет героев, нет магии и суперсил.

            Никто не придёт на помощь.

            Разве что ты спасёшь себя сам.

            — Вообще-то для этого есть... — начал Рид легко вклиниваясь в разговор и Эл закатила глаза, всплеснув руками.

            — Не спрашивай, — фыркает Морган, невольно улыбаясь. Он отворачивается, нервно почёсывая затылок, но тут же снова возвращает взгляд к Риду.

            Морган сознательно пропускает б _о_ льшую часть сказанного и просто следит за тем, как двигаются его губы и руки.

            — Ты в это веришь? — спрашивает заинтересованно. Дереку действительно любопытно.

            — Я лишь говорю, что это возможно, но наверняка не знаю, несмотря на то, что ты считаешь, будто я знаю, — тараторит Рид и... нельзя не улыбаться. Просто нельзя.

            — Когда я это говорил?

            — С момента нашей первой встречи. — Мальчишка буквально светится самодовольством.

            — Сегодня утром.

            — Когда он обыграл тебя в карты.

            Коллеги, чтоб их. Они явно подшучивали над Морганом наперебой вспоминая все моменты, когда он, так или иначе, упоминал что Рид гений и всезнайка.

            И эти люди зовут себя его друзьями.

            Предатели.

 

            Гидеон делает что-то жуткое, Дерек при всём доверии начинает сомневаться в нём. Один Рид верит безоговорочно, как умеет только он.

            Удивительно, но срабатывает.

            Дерек думает, что лично он никогда бы на такое не решился. Как Гидеон понимает, куда надо давить? Как он остаётся таким... нет, он даже не хладнокровный, он получает кайф. Самый натуральный кайф, ему весело, ему нравится делать то, что он делает.

            Немного жутковатое наблюдение.

 

            Рид уходит домой коротко прощаясь. Он не спрашивает, как Дерек себя чувствует, Смотрит мимоходом и уходит.

            И почему-то это неприятно.

            Нет, Дерек понимает, что то, что они _делают вид_ , ничего в самом деле не исправляет.

            Но всё равно.

            Неприятно.

            Он остаётся писать отчёт.

            Словно наказывает себя за что-то, чего толком сам не понимает.

            Рид _не должен_ был ничего спрашивать, но Морган _хотел_ , чтобы он спросил.


End file.
